


Solid Script: Heat

by smartcookie727



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gajevy - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, friendship feels, my smol cutie learns magic, s class nerves, young levy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartcookie727/pseuds/smartcookie727
Summary: The S-class trial grows near, and Levy could not be more excited. Her confidence is shaken as she looks at all the amazing participants, and she remembers a time when she didn't have magic. She was a strong willed but scared child with a love for books and no knowledge of solid script magic.





	Solid Script: Heat

Levy's heart raced, how many spots would be left? Master only ever chose a maximum of eight mages; it may already be over. 

"The seventh participant in this year's S-class promotion trial is Levy McGarden." 

A wave of goosebumps coursed down to her fingertips; finally, it was her turn. Makarov listed off the last participant, and the guild hall erupted in cheers, swearing, and laughter. It almost felt like a dream; she would actually be participating in the S-class trial. Levy had watched year after year as amazing wizards—her friends—fought for that elite title. She was now entering a select group within Fairy Tail, the future of the guild. This exam was hers to win and hers to lose.

Levy's mood suddenly dampened, and she followed her teammates to a bench near some of the others. Levy was heedless to the chatter about deciding partners as it filled the air. Jet and Droy's cheers fell on deaf ears. Her mind fixated on that one thought: the trial was hers to lose. Levy let her head settle onto her hands, exhaling soft and low, loosing herself to a time long passed.

\---

Levy stiffened at a tap on her left shoulder, arms tensing reflexively.

"I didn't mean to startle you, child," Makarov apologized, sitting down next to her at the table. Levy looked over at him, previous apprehension gone.

"It's ok, Master, I was just lost in my book. I didn't notice you come over." She placed a thin bookmark down to save her page. Makarov carefully watched Levy's face. She'd been around the guild for a while now, but she'd yet to move on from the past she refused to mention.

"You seem to love those books." It was no secret that Levy was in the library so often she occasionally slept there. He knew her books would be the key to untying the knot in her heart; he just needed to know where to start pulling.

"I do! I love them," she chirped, "Erza brings me a new one every time she comes back from a job outside Magnolia." Levy smiled, admiring the open book on the table in front of her.

Makarov moved in closer to the young girl. "Is that one special?"

Levy nodded vigorously. "This one is the first I was able to buy with the money I got doing odd jobs with Erza." She closed the book, hands running lovingly across the intricate cover.

"But you have many others, don't you?"

Levy's eyes grew bright. "Oh yes! I have a whole bookcase full now in my room." She sighed happily, thinking about all the pages she would explore, just waiting for her to pick them up.

"You know, Levy, you're very passionate about books. Have you ever considered attempting magic with them?"

She looked back down at the book, stinging calmness sweeping over her features. "No, Master."

Levy’s light faded in an instant. Makarov could tell this was a difficult subject for her, but wounds didn’t heal properly if left alone. "Well, this is a wizard guild. You should give it a try.''

"I don't think I have any magic." She hesitated, her disappointment palpable. "Erza has tried to teach me, but I could never do it."

Makarov leaned back from the table, scratching his chin. "You know, child, we do have a fairly new member who may be able to help you."

Levy turned to look at him, the embers of hope still smoldering in her eyes. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, his name is Freed. He uses rune magic." Levy straightened in her seat, interested and nervous all at once. "He may be more suited to the kind of magic you might wield, rather than someone like Erza, who has magic geared towards combat."

"Do you think he could teach me?" Her eyes beginning to sparkle again.

Makarov smiled and pat Levy on the head. "All you have to is ask."

A large crash rocked the guild. Annoyed, Makarov moved towards the noise. "If you two imbeciles are planning on wrecking the guild again, I'll feed you to Mirajane and Erza!" A giant hand came down, crushing the young boys, effectively ending the fight. 

A chorus of groans emerged from near the bar as Makarov lifted his hand and returned to his former size. Tufts of pink and black hair could be seen slowly emerging from the crater Makarov had left. Levy shivered and giggled at the absurdly large lumps forming on their heads. Natsu and Gray were always going at it and certainly got what was coming to them, but she did not envy the bruises they'd have tomorrow.

Levy scanned the guildhall, the silence after the fight dissipating into the room's normal clamor. Her eyes came to rest on a youth with long, green hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore a red cloak with a rapier at his waist. The young man sat quietly at a table reading as he ate his lunch; he was somewhat familiar, but Levy did not know his name. 

Freed. It had to be him. 

She'd been around the guild long enough to know the names and faces of the regulars and had gone through guild records, learning about the mages who did long term jobs. There was nothing about him in any of the books she'd read; he had to be Freed.

Slowly, her book tucked under her arm, Levy approached the youth. She stopped a few steps away, her fingers running over the edge of the cover nervously, unable to bring herself to speak.

"May I help you, madam?" 

Levy stared at him, petrified. Her voice croaked an indistinguishable response, and she lost her grip on her book, suddenly slipping out of her fingers. Freed caught the book before Levy could react and gently placed it on the table next to him.

"Is there something you need assistance with?" Noting her reservation, he attempted to alleviate her tension with a smile. "I'm Freed. It's nice to meet you…miss?"

"Levy. My name is Levy McGarden," she stuttered.

"Hello, miss Levy McGarden. Is there something you need of me?" Levy stood eerily still and unresponsive. "I noticed you watching me. Don't be afraid. This book of yours, I've read it. It's one of my favorites."

Levy sat down at the bench next to him and grabbed her book, clutching it to her chest. She looked Freed dead in the eyes. "Master said you use rune magic."

"Yes I do. I write magical runes with my sword. Why do you—"

"I want you to teach me." There was new steel in her words.

Freed chuckled. This girl was an enigma; she was nervous and unresponsive one minute then headstrong with an iron will the next. "It's not that simple. You need to know a wide variety of scripts to use rune magic effectively."

"I do. I read in the guild library all the time. I'm smarter than I look." Levy was half glaring him down and half smiling.

"Good." It would be interesting to see what this girl would do when she grew up. She clearly had the right passion to use magic. All that was left was to find the right one. "There is a book in the guild library, Essential Structures, Composition, and Abilities of Various Forms of Script Magic. It's the one I used when I first learned." He paused, remembering the time fondly. "I brought it with me here. You should find it organized alphabetically in the Teaching Magic section. Why don't you read it and see if there's anything resonates with you? Once you know what kind of script magic you like, I can show you how to write a few basic structures."

\---

"Erza! Did you see that?" Levy squealed, her excitement electric. "I held it for five whole seconds!"

"You're improving vastly, Levy. Why don't you try it again?"

Levy nodded and calmed herself, concentrating on the word. She raised her right hand and drew the letters quickly in front of her. "Solid Script: Heat!" The word glowed soft orange, and heat emanated from where it hung in the air, slightly above her head. Levy walked towards her creation, focusing on its essence, but soon it blew away in the breeze. She began to pant, the toll of using magic settling in.

"That was wonderful! You held it for seven seconds that time, but you should rest." Erza came to sit with Levy, placing a glass of water in front of her. She happily drank and leaned against her friend.

"Can you believe it Erza? I can really use magic." Levy beamed up at her, and Erza smiled back.

"I knew you were strong, Levy, and I always believed you could do it. You just needed to find the right medium. This solid script magic will grow to be powerful. I can tell."

"Yes, indeed it will, miss Levy McGarden."

Levy turned and ran up to the young man resting against the door frame. "Freed! I've decided on the rune magic I like: solid script. It's so versatile! Did you see?"

He ruffled her hair. "Yes, I did. Your structures have improved since the last time we studied. You were quite impressive. One day you may even make it to S-class."

\---

She and Freed would both be in the S-class trial this year. He'd always been so far ahead of her. How could she ever dream to surpass him? He'd practically taught her magic. Levy would be competing in the trial, but realistically there was no chance she'd win. The exam was already lost. Still, she had to try. Giving up was not in Levy's nature. She'd do her best and make the most of the experience she'd gain.

"Levy, have you chosen a partner yet?"

Levy lifted her head, fog clearing from her usually cheery mind.

"What...Erza?" Levy asked. It was hard to focus on Erza's voice over the constant fighting between her teammates, both intent on being her partner.

Erza glanced over at Levy, concern in her eyes. "I asked if you had chosen a partner for the trial yet."

Levy let out a breath she had unconsciously clenched. "Oh. Not yet. I'm not even sure I can do this." Levy bit her lower lip, worry evident on her face.

Heavy black boots and a studded jacket made their way towards Levy from behind. He would not tolerate her thinking she was weak. She was small, but she had a brain bigger than the rest of these idiots’ put together. He'd take this as an opportunity. He was the reason she was broken, but he would build her back up again. The fire and ice assholes, even Juvia had been chosen over him, and he was pissed. Beating those two up would just be a sweet bonus.

He could tell from Levy's hunched shoulders that she was having doubts. He wanted to punch those damn partners of hers for not realizing how anxious she was, and their yelling was grating painfully on his sensitive ears. Although he hated fanning the flames of her insecurities, he was worried about Levy if the trial came down to a test of strength. She was still a shrimp, but he would be her shield.

"Well, if ya wanna win you should pick me as your partner. I'll make you big."


End file.
